Characters
Characters are listed here by their respective games. Pirates in Love: Captain's Cut ' Hayate.png|link=Hayate Shin.png|link=Shin Soshi.png|link=Soshi Pirate_Nagi.png|link=Nagi Towa.png|link=Towa Ryuga.png|link=Ryuga Roy.png|link=Roy Leonardo.png|link=Leonardo ' My Forged Wedding ' Yamato Kougami.png|link=Yamato Kougami Saeki.png|link=Takamasa Saeki Ren Shibasaki.png|link=Ren Shibasaki Takao.png|link=Takao Maruyama Yuta.png|link=Yuta Kajima Kunihiko.png|link=Kunihiko Aikawa Kyoichi.png|link=Kyoichi Kunishiro Haruka Utsunomiya.png|link=Haruka Utsunomiya Akito.png|link=Akito Kakiuchi Tamaki.png|link=Tamaki Kikushima ' Seduced in the Sleepless City ' Yuzuki.png|link=Yuzuki Kitaoji Ryoichi.png|link=Ryoichi Hirose Noel.png|link=Noel Aijima Chihaya.png|link=Chihaya Koda Mirai.png|link=Mirai Kageyama Satsuki.png|link=Satsuki Kitaoji Hibiki icon.png|link=Hibiki Atsushi icon.png|link=Atsushi Trevor icon.png|link=Trevor ' In Your Arms Tonight ' Genji_Higashiyama.png|link=Genji Higashiyama Shohei_Aiba.png|link=Shohei Aiba Kiyoto_Makimura.png|link=Kiyoto Makimura Kippei_Ebihara.png|link=Kippei Ebihara Ritsu_Moriyama.png|link=Ritsu Moriyama Koichi_Natsukawa.png|link=Koichi Natsukawa Ginnosuke_Oguri.png|link=Ginnosuke Oguri Soji_Higashiyama.png|link=Soji Higashiyama Tsukasa_Niregi.png|link=Tsukasa Niregi ' Be My Princess ' Wilfred.png|link=Wilfred A. Spencer Joshua.png|link=Joshua Lieben Roberto.png|link=Roberto Button Keith.png|link=Keith Alford Glenn.png|link=Glenn J. Casiraghi Edward.png|link=Edward Levaincois Zain.png|link=Zain Yakov.png|link=Yakov Chernenkov ' Love Letter from Thief X ' Takuro.png|link=Takuto Hirukawa Kenshi.png|link=Kenshi Inagaki Hiro.png|link=Hiro Sarashina Riki.png|link=Riki Yanase Atsumu.png|link=Atsumu Kashiwabara Tatsuro.png|link=Tatsuro Togoshi Yuki.png|link=Yuki Arisugawa Hyosuke.png|link=Hyosuke Kujo Taiga.png|link=Taiga Kujo ' My Sweet Bodyguard ' Subaru Ichiyanagi.png|link=Subaru Ichiyanagi Kaiji Akizuki.png|link=Kaiji Akizuki Sora Hirosue.png|link=Sora Hirosue Mizuki Fujisaki.png|link=Mizuki Fujisaki Daichi Katsuragi.png|link=Daichi Katsuragi Hideki Ishigami.png|link=Hideki Ishigami Seiji Goto.png|link=Seiji Goto Toru Kurosawa.png|link=Toru Kurosawa ' A Knight's Devotion ' Lute.png|link=Lute Haku.png|link=Haku Ken.png|link=Ken Shion.png|link=Shion Gaia.png|link=Gaia ' Office Secrets ' Toranosuke Hajime.png|link=Toranosuke Hajime Ryoma Shirasagi.png|link=Ryoma Shirasagi Shota Kurumi.png|link=Shota Kurumi Junya Sakurazawa.png|link=Junya Sakurazawa Koji Nagumo.png|link=Koji Nagumo Shingo Kai.png|link=Shingo Kai Tamotsu Goda.png|link=Tamotsu Goda ' Dreamy Days in West Tokyo ' Haruki.png|link=Haruki Tanemura Ryuzo.png|link=Ryuzo Hatta Ichigo.png|link=Ichigo Sato Takeshi.png|link=Takeshi Yuno Rihito.png|link=Rihito Hatsune Johji.png|link=Johji Chakura Koh.png|link=Koh Uraga Reiji.png|link=Reiji Uraga ' 10 Days with My Devil ' Kakeru Kamui.png|link=Kakeru Kamui Satoru Kamagari.png|link=Satoru Kamagari Shiki Kurobane.png|link=Shiki Kurobane Haruhito Amano.png|link=Haruhito Amano Meguru Kamui.png|link=Meguru Kamui Rein Isaka.png|link=Rein Isaka Tsubasa Shirai.png|link=Tsubasa Shirai ' Kiss of Revenge ' Issei.png|link=Issei Sezaki Junpei.png|link=Junpei Miyashita Soichiiro.png|link=Soichiro Irie Kyosuke(KOR).png|link=Kyosuke Narumi Naoya.png|link=Naoya Hasegawa ' Our Two Bedroom Story ' Minato.png|link=Minato Okouchi Kaoru.png|link=Kaoru Kirishima Shusei.png|link=Shusei Hayakawa Chiaki.png|link=Chiaki Yuasa Akiyoshi.png|link=Akiyoshi Zaizen Tsumugu.png|link=Tsumugu Kido Ayame.png|link=Ayame Suo Hinata.png|link=Hinata Yayoi ' Class Trip Crush ' Taketo Kanzaki.jpg|link=Taketo Kanzaki Yasuto Kanzaki.jpg|link=Yasuto Kanzaki Kanji Okumiya.jpg|link=Kanji Okumiya Homare Midorikawa.jpg|link=Homare Midorikawa Nagisa Ichinose.jpg|link=Nagisa Ichinose Rintaro Ashiya.jpg|link=Rintaro Ashiya ' Kissed by the Baddest Bidder ' Eisuke.png|link=Eisuke Ichinomiya Soryu.png|link=Soryu Oh Baba.png|link=Mitsunari Baba Ota.png|link=Ota Kisaki Mamoru.png|link=Mamoru Kishi Shuichi.png|link=Shuichi Hishikura Luke.png|link=Luke Foster Hikaru.png|link=Hikaru Aihara Rhion.png|link=Rhion Hatter ' Serendipity Next Door ' Masaomi_Hibiya.png|link=Masaomi Hibiya Izumi_Takasaki.png|link=Izumi Takasaki Shinobu_Narita.png|link=Shinobu Narita Jinpachi_Yushima.png|link=Jinpachi Yushima Keiichi_Tokiwa.png|link=Keiichi Tokiwa ' Metro PD: Close to You ' Hiroshi.png|link=Hiroshi Kirisawa Kazusa.png|link=Kazusa Hanai Yutaka.png|link=Yutaka Tennoji Nomura.png|link=Tadanobu Nomura Asano.png|link=Shusuke Asano Eiki.png|link=Eiki Yachigusa Katsuyuki.png|link=Katsuyuki Kyobashi Ryohei.png|link=Ryohei Kimura Masashi.png|link=Masashi Himuro ' Be My Princess 2 ' Hayden.png|link=Hayden A. Spencer Kuon.png|link=Kuon J. Casiraghi Sieg.png|link=Sieg Lieben Oliver.png|link=Oliver Button Ivan.png|link=Ivan Chernenkov Aslan.png|link=Aslan Mafdir Kevin.png|link=Kevin A. Alford Maximillion.png|link=Maximillion Levaincois ' Enchanted in the Moonlight ' Miyabi.png|link=Miyabi Chikage.png|link=Chikage Shinra.png|link=Shinra Kyoga.png|link=Kyoga Yukinojo.png|link=Yukinojo Samon.png|link=Samon Kiryu.png|link=Kiryu ' First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach ' Nao.png|link=Nao Fujimori Yuya.png|link=Yuya Abe Mahiro.png|link=Mahiro Nanase Sota.png|link=Sota Yamamoto Mitsuru.png|link=Mitsuru Sanada Masato.png|link=Masato Asakura ' Finally, in Love Again ' Aki_Fujishima.png|link=Aki Fujishima Shuichiro_Momoi.png|link=Shuichiro Momoi Sosuke_Kikuchi.png|link=Sosuke Kikuchi Yoh_Kobayakawa.png|link=Yoh Kobayakawa Yuto_Tsuruya.png|link=Yuto Tsuruya Kazuki_Serizawa.png|link=Kazuki Serizawa Kanata_Tachibana.png|link=Kanata Tachibana ' True Love Sweet Lies ' Kiyoharu.png|link=Kiyoharu Nanahoshi Sakuya.png|link=Sakuya Nanahoshi Rui.png|link=Rui Wakaba Naomasa.png|link=Naomasa Sakura Nozumu.png|link=Nozomu Fuse ' Her Love in the Force ' Seiji.png|link=Seiji Goto Hyogo.png|link=Hyogo Kaga Hideki.png|link=Hideki Ishigami Shusuke.png|link=Shusuke Soma Ayumu.png|link=Ayumu Shinonome Jin.png|link=Jin Namba Toru.png|link=Toru Kurosawa ' Star-Crossed Myth ' Leon.png|link=Leon Scorpio.png|link=Scorpio Teorus.png|link=Teorus Dui.png|link=Dui Huedhaut.png|link=Huedhaut Ichthys.png|link=Ichthys Karno.png|link=Karno Zyglavis.png|link=Zyglavis Aigonorous.png|link=Aigonorus Krioff.png|link=Krioff Tauxolouve.png|link=Tauxolouve Partheno.png|link=Partheno ' Scandal in the Spotlight ' Kyohei.png|link=Kyohei Rikudoh Iori.png|link=Iori Enjo Nagito.png|link=Nagito Aoshima Kota.png|link=Kota Igarashi Takashi.png|link=Takashi Ninagawa Ryo.png|link=Ryo Chibana Ritsuto.png|link=Ritsuto Ena Fumito.png|link=Fumito Ena ' My Wedding and 7 Rings ' Asahi.png|link=Asahi Kakyouin Yamato.png|link=Yamato Kougami Junta.png|link=Junta Nikaido Hiroto.png|link=Hiroto Chitose Ren.png|link=Ren Shibasaki Kai.png|link=Kai Fujisawa Seiichirou.png|link=Seiichirou Hayami ' Sakura Amidst Chaos / Samurai Love Ballad ' Nobunaga.jpg|link=Nobunaga Oda Mitsuhide.jpg|link=Mitsuhide Akechi Yukimura.jpg|link=Yukimura Sanada Saizo.jpg|link=Saizo Kirigakure Masamune.jpg|link=Masamune Date Kojuro.jpg|link=Kojuro Katakura Hideyoshi.jpg|link=Hideyoshi Toyotomi Toshiie.jpg|link=Toshiie Maeda Ieyasu.jpg|link=Ieyasu Tokugawa Mitsunari.jpg|link=Mitsunari Ishida Kenshin.jpg|link=Kenshin Uesugi Shingen.jpg|link=Shingen Takeda ' Kiss Me on Clover Hill ' Soichi.png|link=Soichi Kiyota Bunta.png|link=Bunta Kurimaki Yusuke.png|link=Yusuke Sakuraba Chihiro.png|link=Chihiro Kikuhara Shokichi.png|link=Shokichi Kuramoto Kazuto.png|link=Kazuto Horai Daisuke.png|link=Daisuke Asahina Akio.png|link=Akio Tsubaki ' My Last First Kiss ' Ayato.png|link=Ayato Hidaka Ichiya.png|link=Ichiya Misono Makoto.png|link=Makoto Morimachi Takamune.png|link=Takamune Kitami Riku.png|link=Riku Morimachi Hiroki.png|link=Hiroki Eniwa Rin.png|link=Rin Yakumo ' Butler Until Midnight ' Yuma.png|link=Yuma Akagi Aoii.png|link=Aoi Shirafuji Tomoki.png|link=Tomoki Matsuba Kyo.png|link=Kyo Aizawa Itsuki.png|link=Itsuki Matsuba ' After School Affairs ' Shinichi.png|link=Shinichi Kagari Kiyonori.png|link=Kiyonori Taishi Rikiya.png|link=Rikiya Mononobe Hidetaka.png|link=Hidetaka Sera Kenzo.png|link=Kenzo Yasukawa Chiharu.png|link=Chiharu Utsumi ' Bad Boys Do It Better! ' Ryoji_Ryukai.png|link=Ryoji Ryukai Rei_Todo.png|link=Rei Todo Yu_Agatsuma.png|link=Yu Agatsuma Akira_Sakaki.png|link=Akira Sakaki Keiichiro_Minase.png|link=Keiichiro Minase ' Era of Samurai: Code of Love ' Toshizo_Hijikata.png|link=Toshizo Hijikata Soji_Okita.png|link=Soji Okita Sanosuke_Harada.png|link=Sanosuke Harada Hajime_Saito.png|link=Hajime Saito Isami_Kondo.png|link=Isami Shinsaku_Takasugi.png|link=Shinsaku Takasugi ' Liar! Uncover the Truth ' Haruichi.png|link=Haruichi Mamiya Sotaro.png|link=Sotaro Shiga Azusa.png|link=Azusa Kurono Keima.png|link=Keima Katagiri Joe.png|link=Joe Yazawa Itaru.png|link=Itaru Yuikawa Kazumi.png|link=Kazumi Kagami Toya.png|link=Toya Kashi Kunio.png|link=Kunio Muroi Shuto.png|link=Shuto Matsuki ' Dangerous Seduction ' Masaharu.png|link=Masaharu Ryuzaki Yasumi.png|link=Yasumi Arimura Haruma.png|link=Haruma Fujioka Asuka.png|link=Asuka Hino Kentaro.png|link=Kentaro Inui ' Irresistible Mistakes ' Shunichiro.png|link=Shunichiro Tachibana Toshiaki.png|link=Toshiaki Kijima Toma.png|link=Toma Kiriya Taku.png|link=Taku Hayama Go.png|link=Go Okubo Natsume.png|link=Natsume Asaoka Yukihisa.png|link=Maki Yukihisa ' Liar! Office Deception ' Sasaki.jpg|link=Yusei Sasaki Hirose.jpg|link=Daikichi Hirose Shiori.jpg|link=Shiori Kojima Chisa.jpg|link=Chisa Fukumura Reina.jpg|link=Reina Miyata May.jpg|link=May Akutsu Akira.jpg|link=Minoru Yokoyama Shijo.jpg|link=Keisuke Shijo Kurihara.jpg|link=Guy Kurihara Kusunoki.jpg|link=Kohei Kusunoki ' Rose in the Embers ' Kyosuke headshot.png|link=Kyosuke Takatsukasa Takahisa headshot.png|link=Takahisa Togo Misao headshot.png|link=Misao Higuchi Tsukumo headshot.png|link=Tsukumo Kobayakawa Atsuro headshot.png|link=Atsurou Shibusawa ' When Destiny Comes Knocking ' Nozomu headshot.png|link=Nozomu Kaneko Rheo headshot.png|link=Rheo Usami Seiya headshot.png|link=Seiya Fushimi Wataru headshot.png|link=Wataru Toge Shintaro headshot.png|link=Shintaro Ando ' Liar! Scheming Socialites ' Mio.png|link=Mio Takanashi Hayato.png|link=Hayato Sumeragi Shunya.png|link=Shunya Tsukino Shotaro.png|link=Shotaro Suzumiya Sosuke.png|link=Sosuke Suo Kyoko.png|link=Kyoko Kuramochi Kaname.png|link=Kaname Todo Sari.png|link=Senri Hiiragi Akari.png|link=Akari Saionji Nagi.png|link=Nagi Arisugawa ' Our Private Homeroom ' Ryota.png|link=Ryota Mochizuki Yohji.png|link=Yohji Furuya Shuya.png|link=Shuya Komaki ' Category:List Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pirates in Love: Captain's Cut Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:Be My Princess Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:A Knight's Devotion Category:Office Secrets Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:10 Days with My Devil Category:Kiss of Revenge Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Class Trip Crush Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Serendipity Next Door Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:Her Love in the Force Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Samurai Love Ballad Category:Kiss Me on Clover Hill Category:My Last First Kiss Category:Butler Until Midnight Category:After School Affairs Category:Bad Boys Do it Better! Category:Era of Samurai: Code of Love Category:Liar! Uncover the Truth Category:Dangerous Seduction Category:Irresistible Mistakes Category:Liar! Office Deception Category:Rose in the Embers Category:When Destiny Comes Knocking Category:Liar! Scheming Socialites Category:Our Private Homeroom